Starfleet casualties
Starfleet personnel often must place their lives in danger during the course of their duties, and many make the ultimate sacrifice. By post :''-in alphabetical order by date.'' ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) The following casualties served aboard the ''Enterprise'' while it was in service (2151 – 2161): In addition to those listed below: * An unnamed human crewman in the sciences division was killed by a Triannon organic explosive and the resulting decompression in 2153. * 27 crewmembers (figure includes MACOs and some of those listed below) perished during the search for the Xindi superweapon. ( ) ** Fifteen crewmembers perished at Azati Prime in 2153. ( ) :See also: MACO Casualties. USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701) The following casualties served aboard the while it was in service (2245 – 2285): Captain Christopher Pike's five-year mission * three crewmembers perished on Rigel VII, including Christopher Pike's personal yeoman, in 2254. ( ) Captain James T. Kirk's five-year mission In addition to the those listed below: * nine perished after contact with the galactic barrier in 2265. ( ) *Ensign O'Neill killed by Taurus II anthropoids in 2267 . ( ) *One crewman killed by the dikironium cloud creature aboard the Enterprise in 2268. ( ) *Three crewmen died of Rigelian fever in 2269. ( ) Revivals :In the novelization of , written by Gene Roddenberry, Admiral Kirk states in his forward that during his five years in command of ''Enterprise, a total of 96 of his crew perished. No persons were killed in The Animated Series that depicted the remainder of the five-year mission, making the on-screen Enterprise death toll stand at fifty-seven (not counting revivals, and including the deaths of Leslie and Galloway).'' Following 2270s refit In addition to those listed below: *One additional crewmember died in the transporter accident, and one security guard was killed by V'Ger in 2272. *The Enterprise took high casualties in 2285 during the Battle of the Mutara Nebula with Khan Noonien Singh. Revivals USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) The following casualties served aboard the while it was in service (2286 – 2293): USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) The following casualties served aboard the while it was in service (2344): In addition to those listed below: *Unknown number of crewmembers killed in battle with the Romulans at Narendra III. :The only known survivor of the 125 crewmembers that returned to Narendra III is Natasha Yar; though other members of the crew, including those listed as KIA, may have survived as Romulan prisoners of war. ( ) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) The following casualties served aboard the while it was in service (2363 – 2371): Unknown *Fang-lee (KIA) 2364 *Crewman Ramos (security, KIA) :An unnamed crewman was also killed by Korris and Konmel. (KIA) *Lieutenant (jg) Singh (assistant chief engineer, KIA) 2365 *Ensign Haskell (conn, KIA) *Eighteen personnel in a stolen hull section were killed or assimilated by the Borg when Q sent the ship to System J-25. 2366 *Lieutenant Aster, Marla (archaeology and anthropology officer, KIA) *Three killed by Ruitian terrorists (the two crewmen shown to be shot were a command division crewman and an engineer; it is unknown if they were among the dead). * At least eleven crewmembers were killed when a Borg cutting beam caused a hull breach in the engineering section. ( ) 2367 *Lieutenant (jg) Van Mayter (engineer, KIA) 2368 *Lieutenant (jg) Monroe (conn, KIA 2368) 2369 *Ensign Corelki (security, KIA) *Crewman Franklin (security, KIA) :In addition to Corelki and Franklin, an unnamed security guard was killed by Lore's Borg after accompanying Picard's away team. *Lieutenant Hagler, Edward (KIA) *Crewman Richardson (sciences, KIA) :In addition to Richardson, seven crewmembers were lost in the firestorms on Bersallis III. 2370 *Ensign Dern (conn, KIA) *Lieutenant Kwan, Daniel (engineer, KIA) *An unnamed crewman was killed on the away team which investigated on Barradas III. (security, KIA) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) The following casualties served aboard the between 2372 – 2379: In addition to those listed below: * Many unknown crewmembers were assimilated by the Borg during the trip back to 2063. ( ) * Several of the crew died during the Battle in the Bassen Rift with the Scimitar in 2379. ( ) Deep Space 9 and USS Defiant (NX-74205) The following casualties served aboard Deep Space 9 between 2369 – 2375 or the while it was in service (2371 – 2375): 2369 *Ensign Aquino (DS9, operations, KIA) 2371 *Unnamed command division crewman is vaporized in Ops by level three of Dukat's counter-insurgency program. ( ) *Unnamed command division conn officer killed during the USS Defiant's first battle with Jem'Hadar forces. (Defiant, KIA) *Unnamed security officer killed by Krajensky Changeling. (Defiant, KIA) 2372 *Crewman Bartlett (KIA) *Lieutenant Boyce (command, KIA) *Crewman Peterson (KIA) *Ensign Ramirez (security, KIA) *Crewman Ramsey (KIA) *Several Unnamed security officers killed on Vandros IV by rebel Jem'Hadar. 2373 *Crewman Amaro (security, KIA) *Bertram (KIA) *Crewman Boq'ta (operations, KIA) *Ensign Hoya (command, KIA 2373) *Crewman Pechetti (operations, KIA) *Rooney (KIA) *Crewman Stolzoff (security, KIA) *Crewman T'Lor (science, KIA) 2374 *Ensign Gordan, Paul (operations, KIA) 2375 *Petty Officer Brott, Zim (operations, KIA) *Lieutenant Ilario, Hector (operations, KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Vanderweg, Greta (science, KIA) USS Valiant (NCC-74210) The following casualties served aboard while it was in service (2372 – 2374): 2373 *Captain Ramirez 2374 *Karen Farris *Parton *Riley Shepard *Captain Tim Watters *30 unnamed Red Squad crewmembers. AR-558 :Most of the 150 crewpeople died in the five months the contingent was under siege at AR-558 in 2375. *Crewman Kellin (KIA) *Lieutenant Nadia Larkin (KIA) *Captain Loomis (KIA) *Crewman McGreevey (KIA) *Commander Parker (KIA) *Crewman Vargas (KIA) USS Voyager The following casualties served aboard while it was in the Delta Quadrant (2371 – 2377): Unknown *Commander J. Bartlett (KIA) *Ensign Claudia J. Craig (KIA) *Technician Timothy Lang (KIA) *Lieutenant J. Lyman (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander L. McGarry (KIA) *Lieutenant S. Seaborn (KIA) *Ensign Charles Young (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander T. Ziegler (KIA) :In , Seven viewed a casualty list detailing all the members of ''Voyager's crew that had died thus far. It listed many names that had not been mentioned in the series, it is possible these were crewmen that perished during the rough trip to the Delta Quadrant. There are lieutenant commanders and one commander in the list, possibly one of these names is the unnamed doctor played by Jeff McCarthy or the unnamed and unseen engineer, both who perished in . In actuality, many of the names themselves were in-jokes, listing the names and initials of characters from NBC's The West Wing (Voyager s timeslot competitor).'' 2371 *Lieutenant Durst, Peter (security, KIA) *Lieutenant Stadi (conn, KIA) *Several additional crewpeople including the chief medical officer, a unnamed nurse, the chief engineer, a transporter chief and a astrogation plotter were killed when the Caretaker pulled Voyager into the Delta Quadrant. (KIA) 2372 *Crewman Bendera, Kurt (engineering, KIA) :In addition to Bendera, two other crewmembers were killed during the Kazon attacks (KIA) *Ensign Bennet (pilot, KIA) *Crewman Darwin, Frank (engineering, KIA) *Crewman Jonas, Michael (KIA) 2373 *Crewman Hogan (engineering, KIA) *Ensign Kaplan, Marie (KIA) *Ensign Martin (transporter operator, KIA) *A unnamed officer was killed on Hanon IV (KIA) *At least two crew members were killed during Kazon takeover of Voyager (KIA) 2374 *Unamed female engineering crewman was killed on the bridge by alien implants (KIA) *Unamed male ensign was killed on the bridge by radiation from a nebula (KIA) *At least one person was killed during the Hirogen takeover of Voyager (KIA) *Three engineering crewmembers were killed by Kyrian intruders (KIA) 2376 *Unnamed 2 casualties due to alien attacks when Voyager helps Equinox (KIA 2376) USS Equinox The following casualties served aboard while it was in service (2370 – 2376): :Only a handful of ''Equinox crew members survived the years in the Delta Quadrant before Voyager discovered them in 2375. ( and '''Unknown' * Ensign Chang, Dorothy (USS Equinox KIA) 2375 * Crewman Amantes, David (USS Equinox, KIA) * Lieutenant Bowler, John (USS Equinox, KIA) * Ensign Regis, Edward (USS Equinox, KIA) *Lieutenant Yates, William (USS Equinox, KIA) 2376 *Lieutenant Burke, Maxwell (USS Equinox, KIA) *Captain Ransom, Rudy (USS Equinox, KIA) Other ships or stations 2167 *Captain Bryce Shumar ( , KIA) :Shumar's entire crew died on Essex at a moon of Mab-Bu VI. *Archon destroyed at Beta III :Crew killed or absorbed by Landru. 2257 *Captain Garrovick ( , KIA) :Garrovick's crew suffered nearly 200 deaths to the alien creature. 2265 *Lieutenant Tom Nellis (Antares, KIA) 2266 *Captain Ramart (captain, USS Antares, KIA) :Ramart's entire crew of 20 died aboard Antares *Commodore Travers (Cestus III colony, KIA) :Travers's entire contingent, save sole survivor Lt. Harold, was killed by Gorn, along with the colony population. *Neutral Zone Incursion :*Commander Hansen (Outpost 4, KIA) ::Hansen's entire staff was also killed in the destruction of Outpost 4. :*Outpost 2 destroyed with all hands. :*Outpost 3 destroyed with all hands. :*Outpost 8 destroyed with all hands. 2267 *Doctor Carter ( , KIA) :The entire crew of Exeter except for Captain Tracey died at Omega IV. *Commodore Matt Decker ( , KIA) :Decker's entire crew (approximately 430) died on the final mission of Constellation 2268 *Captain Harris ( , KIA) :Harris's entire crew on Excalibur died when the M-5 computer assaulted the ship 2272 * Commander Branch (Epsilon IX Monitoring Station, KIA) :Branch's entire staff died in V'Ger's attack. 2285 *Captain J.T. Esteban ( , KIA) :Esteban's entire crew died on Grissom at the Genesis Planet, except for Lt. Saavik. *Captain Clark Terrell ( , KIA 2285) 2293 *Lieutenant Commander Dmitri Valtane ( , WIA) :Valtane was wounded in battle with Klingons, and was carrying a telepathic virus as well. He supposedly died with Tuvok, yet reappeared alive later. *Colonel West (KIA) *Unnamed navigator ( , KIA) 2294 *Ensign Matt Franklin ( , KIA) :The entire Jenolan crew, and all passengers except for Captain Scott died at the Dyson Sphere. 24th century *Ghorusda Disaster :*Captain Darson ( , KIA) ::47 people from the Adelphi were killed on Ghorusda including Darson. *Galen border conflicts :219 fatalities over 3 years. *Federation-Tzenkethi War *Federation-Cardassian War 2311 *Tomed Incident 2357 *Lieutenant Commander Connor Rossa (Galen IV, KIA) :Many other Starfleet personnel and civilians, including Connor's wife Moira, were killed in the Talarian attack. 2358 * lost. :71 members of the crew were killed when the ship was lost. 2362 *Setlik III massacre :*Raymond Boone killed and replaced by a Cardassian spy. :*Will Kayden (KIA) 2364 *SS Tsiolkovsky destoryed. :All 80 members of the crew were killed. *Onna Karapleedeez (KIA) *Captain Walker Keel ( , KIA) :The entire crew of the Horatio was lost when the power struggle between Captain Keel and officers possessed by neural parasites destroyed the ship. *McKinney (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick (Starfleet Headquarters, KIA) :Remmick was the host body for the mother creature of the neural parasites which infiltrated Starfleet. Numerous other officers were killed as part of the creatures' conspiracy. *Ryan Sipe (KIA) 2365 *Commander Steve Gerber ( , KIA) *Captain L. Isao Telaka ( , KIA) :The entire crew of the Lantree was killed by premature aging. *Doctor Ramsey (USS Yamato, KIA) *Captain Donald Varley (USS Yamato, KIA) :Captain Varley's entire crew (1,000+) was killed by the computer failure. *Lieutenant Commander Beth Woods (USS Yamato, KIA) 2367 *Commander Brink ( , KIA) *Anthony Brevelle (Starbase 112) *Paul Hickman *Emilita Mendez *Captain Chantal Zaheva ( , KIA) :Zaheva's entire crew, save sole survivor Andrus Hagan, were killed by the alien telepathic distress call. *Battle of Wolf 359 :11 ,000 killed or assimilated on 39 starships, including: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , an unnamed Oberth class starship, 2369 *Commander Calvin "Hutch" Hutchinson (KIA *Joshua Kelly ( , KIA) :The Yosemite was later recovered, but the crew was all listed as MIA except Kelly and four survivors. *Captain Silva La Forge ( , MIA) :Captain La Forge's entire crew and ship were reported missing, with no trace ever found of them. 2370 * destoryed. :All seven members of the crew were KIA. *Captain Keogh ( , KIA) :The Odyssey was lost with all hands except the non-essential members of the crew left at Deep Space Nine. 2371 *Captain Lisa Cusak ( , KIA) *Commander Gatsby (USS Olympia, KIA) :The entire crew of Olympia perished in the breakup of their vessel. 2372 *Federation-Klingon War :*Captain Laporin (KIA) :*Unnamed Tellarite helmsman. (KIA) 2373 * reported missing. * reported missing. * listed as MIA. * listed as MIA. *Federation-Klingon War :*Chief Burke (KIA) ::Burke's entire squad died defending Ajilon Prime :* destroyed. *Battle of Sector 001 :Around 30 ships destroyed. reported 96 casualties, and 22 wounded. *Dominion War :*Second Battle of Deep Space 9 :*Battle of Torros III 2374 *Vice Admiral Fujisaki (KIA) **Commander Alice Ginsburg (Starbase 153, MIA) *Mitchell Green ( , MIA) *Lieutenant Commander Sandy Holst ( , MIA) *Lieutenant McConnell ( , KIA) :The Honshu was with almost all hands by a Cardassian attack wing. At least three of the starship's escape pods and a shuttlecraft managed to escape. *Captain Quentin Swofford ( , KIA) :Most or all of Captain Swofford's crew were assumed to be lost with their vessel. *Captain Leslie Wong ( , KIA) :Most or all of Captain Wong's crew were assumed to be lost with their vessel. *Dominion War :*Battle in the Tyra system ::98 starships of the Seventh Fleet destroyed :*Operation Return :: and among the destroyed. :*Battle of Betazed :*First Battle of Chin'toka ::Heavy casualties in the Federation/Klingon/Romulan fleet including: , and two unnamed Nebula class starships. 2375 *Vice Admiral Matthew Dougherty (KIA) *Dominion War :*Battle of Ricktor Prime ::[[USS Grissom (24th century)|USS Grissom]] destroyed. 1244 crewmembers KIA. :*Raid on San Francisco :*Second Battle of Chin'toka ::311 ships destroyed in the combined Federation/Klingon/Romulan fleet. :::(The survivors escape pods were allowed to flee.) :*Battle of Cardassia ::Approximately 400 ships were destroyed in the combined Federation/Klingon/Romulan/Cardassian fleet including: An unnamed Excelsior class starship. Dominion War casualties :See casualty report. During the Dominion War, Starfleet's battle-related casualties became so numerous that they were released on a weekly, or even daily, basis. Scrolling the readouts of wounded and killed became a regular activity for Starfleet officers on the front line bases. The names below are excerpted known lists, received on or around stardate 51721, in 2374, from the starships and starbases: * , , , , , , , , , , , , *Starbase 129, Starbase 153 :( ) *Admiral Richard Barnett (MIA) *Ensign Rick Bittle (KIA) *Captain Margaret C. Clark (MIA) *Lieutenant Barbara Covington (KIA) *Lieutenant Curt Danhauser (KIA) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Laura Derr (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Dorothy Duder (KIA) *Lieutenant Russ English (KIA) *Doctor Terry Erdmann (KIA) *Nurse Ann Flood (KIA) *Ensign John Fredrickson (KIA) *Captain Kurt Hansen (MIA) *Nurse Teri Hansen (KIA) *Captain Phillip Jacobson (KIA) *Ensign Penny Juday (KIA) *Commander Grace Kenney (WIA) *Lieutenant Matata Kimya (KIA) *Lieutenant Alan Kobayashi (Lieutenant) (KIA) *Ensign Beverly Kurts (KIA) *Lieutenant Jay Laprade (KIA) *Ensign Paul Lawrence (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Kathy Leprich (KIA) *Lester Levesconte (KIA) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Faith Levesconte (KIA) *Lieutenant Rose Limli (KIA) *Commander Mindy Long (KIA) *Ensign Tom Mahoney (KIA) *Ensign Marian McAllum (KIA) *Nurse Kathy McCammon (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Jon Monson (KIA) *Commander David Nemzek (MIA) *Nurse Donna Nemzek (KIA) *Ensign Dorit Oberman (MIA) *Ensign Lori Oberscheven (KIA) *Larry Ohlson (KIA) *Nurse Nancy Ohlson (KIA) *Captain Leslie Wong (KIA) The names associated with the above starships and starbases were displayed by an okudagram-style screen on Deep Space 9. Many of the officers listed are actually the names of ''Star Trek staffers. These names are also confusingly listed under more than one ship, so their assignments have been left blank.'' Mirror universe The following casualties served in the Terran Empire's Starfleet or the Terran Rebellion in the Mirror universe: In addition to those listed below: * Unknown number of crewmembers killed in the destruction of the by a Tholian web. (M.U.2155, ) * Unnamed Terran Captain of killed in a battle with rebels. (M.U.2155, ) * Unnamed female Orion crewman and male Andorian helmsman. Killed in the destruction of . (M.U.2155, ) * Unknown number of crewmembers killed in the destruction of the by the . (M.U.2155, ) * Two unnamed crewman killed by Wilson in a assassination attempt on James T. Kirk. (M.U.2267, ) * Three unnamed security guards killed by Marlena Moreau using the Tantalus field. (M.U.2267, ) :See also: MACO Casualties. :''It is reasonable to assume that T'Pol, Phlox, and the other mutineers were killed by either Archer or Empress Sato in M.U.2155. ( ) Other alternate and parallel universes :See also: alternate timelines and parallel universes. * Ensign Nell Chilton of the . (Unknown, ) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) * Entire crew of the except Jean-Luc Picard. (2365, ) * Commander William T. Riker. (2366, ) :It is likely that many more crewmembers died then just Riker. * Entire crew of the USS Enterprise-D (2368, ) :The ship was lost with all hands several times before the temporal causality loop was broken. It is likely the was destroyed as well each time. * Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge. (2370, ) :Captain Jean-Luc Picard was killed as Locutus of Borg in this universe. (2367) :At least a William T. Riker and Worf are killed when their Enterprise is destroyed by another Enterprise. * Three entire crews of the USS Enterprise-D. (2364/2370/Unknown, ) USS Voyager * Captain Kathryn Janeway (USS Voyager from ) * Lieutenant j.g B'Elanna Torres (USS Voyager from ) * Ensign Strickler was killed in the destruction of Deck 5 in the Krenim alternate 2374 (USS Voyager from ) * Crewman Emmannuel was killed in the destruction of Deck 5 in the Krenim alternate 2374 (USS Voyager from ) * An unnamed sciences female was killed on the bridge in the Krenim alternate 2374 (USS Voyager from ) * Captain Kathryn Janeway (USS Voyager from and ) * Commander Chakotay (USS Voyager from ) Alternate reality Starfleet casualties In addition to those listed below: * Unknown crewman killed in the battle with the Narada. (A.R.2233) * Unknown [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] crewmen killed in the battle with the Narada. (A.R.2258) * Crews of the [[USS Hood (alternate reality)|USS Hood]], [[USS Farragut (23rd century)|USS Farragut]], , [[USS Truman (23rd century)|USS Truman]], and one other ship, presumed KIA at the Battle of Vulcan. (A.R.2258) * Unknown personnel stationed on the planet Vulcan who did not escape before its destruction. (A.R.2258) Related Topics *Death *Casualty report *Bajoran casualties *MACO casualties *Redshirt External links * de:Liste der Sternenflottenverluste Category:Lists Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film)